Partying at Olympus
by AngryOlympian
Summary: With the gods gone for a while the team is left with the empty rooms of the secret wing. They decide to do what we teenagers do best. T for alcohol references.Read and Review! Completed.
1. Its not a one shot

**Hey there ladies and gentlemen I am BACK :D**

**I was going to wait for after exams to post this, but i decided screw that.**

**Its less serious than my previous story, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT**

The team groaned into the secret wing. They had just faced an onslaught of a Kraken, another one of Cronus' plans on, and having to swim through a whole palace with just a bubble of air to breath. You could guess Archie needed a bit of pushing. Actually it took Poseidon to pick him up and throw him into the portal. They sat down in Hera's solarium to be debriefed. She entered proudly.

"Good job everyone. That was a close call but you finished the Kraken for good."

"Thanks Hera, can we go home now?" Moaned Neil. She scowled at his rudeness.

"Not yet. Now I have an announcement for all of you. We the gods, are going out of town for a week. We will be spending it with my brother Hades."

_Silence_

"Wait WHAT?" Archie had caught on finally.

"Yes. We are taking a break."

"Hold on, since when did gods go on holiday?" asked Odie.

"Since there are now people who can look after the place while were gone. Until we return, You guys will have to look after the place. We leave tomorrow morning. NOW you can go."

The team walked out.

"This SUCKS." Grogged Neil, "I was supposed to go to a party tomorrow. Not house-sit Mount Olympus."

"Youre not the only one who had plans for this weekend Neil," Theresa was getting into this too. Knowing better than let them bicker, Jay stepped in.

"Alright guys, let's remember what were REALLY here for. Defeating CRONUS. Not going out to parties."

"I'm cheesed nonetheless."

"SHUT UP NEIL"

"GUYS!" Jay was raising his voice now. "There will be plenty more parties next week Neil. Calm down."

The journey back to the Brownstone was quiet from that point on. The dragged themselves inside, looking forward to one of Athena's appetising dinners.

"Good evening Athena," Jay politely mumbled. As he turned to see what was cooking he tripped over something.

"You all right Jay?" Asked Herry.

"I'm fine. I just tripped over..." He stared at the suitcase. "You're kidding me. YOURE going too?"

Athena turned her head to face him. "Of course. ALL the Olympian gods are going. I haven't had a vacation since you kids got here so don't be blaming me."

Jay slowly got up. He still had his butt on the ground.

"So who wants Kebabs?"

The alarms went off early the next morning. 5AM. On a FRIDAY. It was a PA day too! ):

The team dragged themselves to the school for 6. Not a happy sight. They were grumpy and sleep deprived just because they were told to see the gods leave. Bummer. The gods were waiting for them by Persephone's solarium.

"You are welcome to use any of the facilities here. If there are any problems, Hade's number is on the noticeboard in Hermes's room." And with that, the gods took off into the underworld tunnel. Leaving the seven of them in the middle of an empty Mount Olympus.

Neils eyes widened which often meant an idea, most of which never made sense.

"You know guys, we might be able to get to party tonight after all."

Odie turned to him. "Are you crazy? We can't have a party HERE. The gods would kill us! And how do we get people in anyways without having them realise Greek gods are real?"

Neil grinned. "What the gods don't know won't hurt them. And how bad would it need to be that it would take over a week to clean up?"

"For once, I'm agreeing with Neil." Said Atlanta "I'm sure this place has some alternative decor and we could use the portal to trick people into thinking it's just a dance hall or something."

Everyone finally began agreeing but Jay remained quiet. The others looked at him. Theresa put a hand on his shoulder with hopeful expectations.

"Please Jay? Can we have a party here?" If it was one person who was going to need some convincing, it was Jay. No surprise there. He was always stressed nowadays and hadn't been to a party of ages.

Jay thought to himself. Their fight with the Kraken and Cronus had worn him yesterday. But Cronus was getting predictable. He would come up with some crazy plan, they would screw it up and he would disappear for another week or two before he came up with ANOTHER dumb plan. Cronus was out of the picture for at least a few days. Why not plan something fun for a change?

Jay looked at his friends and smiled. "Well it seems like we have a party to plan."

Jay's leadership skills had more use than just for Cronus. He should consider party planning as a career or something. He had set Neil and Theresa on getting the news about the party out and getting people to come. Herr was in Dionysus' room taking out crates and crates of beer and other liquors that not even Odie could pronounce. Atlanta and Archie had scouted out on awesome place just out od the way of the busy streets that were perfect for the portal/door. Odie was fiddling with Hermes computer. It was having positive results. He had transformed the main room into a dance floor with speakers the size of refrigerators on the walls. The statue of Zeus was replaced by a DJ stand. Speaking of DJ's, Atlanta contacted Pan to see if he wanted to DJ for the party. That god would cut off his dreads for her if she asked.

By early evening, everything was placed. There was a snack bar the size of the kitchen in the brownstone and the drinks... ...so many drinks. They could feed thousands with this much and still have more. Herry wasn't kidding when he said that the drink fridge in Dionysus' room literally replenished itself.

Soon there were people coming, completely oblivious to what this place actually was. Before too many people arrived, Jay got the team together before the real partying began.

"Alright guys. You ready to party your asses off?" They cheered. The placed was getting packed now there were hundreds of people.

"Good. But listen first. I don't expect any of us to remember much tomorrow morning. That's a good thing. It means you had the best time of your life." They cheered again and each raised a shot of some unpronounceable liquor. Archie exclaimed. "Here's to one Hades of a night..."


	2. Morning Glory

**Who ever said this is a one shot? Not me. :D**

**Its going POV from here. ENJOY!**

**Odie:**

Ow. My hurt is throbbing like there is no tomorrow. What the hell happened last night? i remember the toast, then nothing. If that's all it took for me to get smashed, I am lightweight.

My senses come back to me slowly it feels like forever. My eyes eventually open. I see daylight, the the floor. Its a mess. There are broken bottles, smashed table, and whatever thing is- Oh wait thats a person.

As my senses become more aware, I realise I am 20 feet in the air. Hanging on a speaker.

Shit. How did I get up here. I know a better question. How the hell do I get down. I am becoming more aware now of what is happening and I nearly lose my balance on the massive wall speaker. Which I soon notice is covered in toilet paper. or are they napkins? I can't tell. All I can do is wait until one of the others wakes up. This...

Is actually ridiculous. What the fuck happened?

**Jay:**

Consciousness becomes of me with a side order of big time headache. I don't know where I am or what happened. Whatever happened tough. I am in one comfy ass bed. I roll over to get the sun out of my eyes when my finger touches something nice and cool.

Wait. Cool?

The change in the temperature startles my nerves and wakes me up. My eyelids open to see what that cold thing was.

Well, now I regret doing that.

It appeared that I slept with the seasons last night. all four of them wer beside me on either side. Three words appeared in my head:

What.

The.

Zeus?

Now that i think about it, they're actually pretty hot. Summer in more ways than one. And I had, well, yeah. Best not to tell the others.

I climb out of the apparently massive bed. I find the only pair of clothes of mine I could find; my underwear. Better than nothing. As I look back at the bed, I notice...

Oh god. I am in Zeus's bedroom. The bed has a lightning bolt on the covers and two elephants could sleep in it comfortably. He has one nice bedroom I have to admit. I guess it would be Heras room too.

I want to barf now. Zeus and Hera having... OH GOD THEY'RE SO OLD! Setting my dirty mind aside, I sneak out to find the others. What happened last night?

**Herry:**

I can't feel anything but headache. But light shone though the window and my conciousness returned. My nose is the first to pick something up. Vomit and feces. I am definetly in the bathroom. My eyes slowly open to find myself, astonished in the bathtub which, is more of a dry pool.

Thats not what scares me. There were at least twenty girls in the bathtub with me. All butt naked. I'm in the same situation. I am also the only guy in the room.

Score. I really wish I could remember SOMETHING about last night.

[Grumble]

I'm hungry, lets see whats in the kitchen of Mount Olympus.

**Atlanta:**

I am awoken not by sunlight or a cold touch, but a chicken standing on my face. I instantly awake and throw the smelly creature off of my face. I find myself, well I don't actually know. It appears to be a garden of some sort. There are fruits, vegetables and chicken coops around. There is a conservatory a few yards away from me and as I get up, I slip and fall on something slippery. I realise I fell fell into my own vomit. The massive hangover and memory loss doesn't help.

Groan.

Ew. Now I am covered in vomit. I best head to the bathroom and wash it off. I get up and drag myself through the conservatory, into the kitchen and towards the bathroom.

**Archie:**

I managed to wake up in a comfy couch with no hangover. Sweet. But why can't i remember anything. It must be my invicibilty being picky or something. Better a partial hangover than a full one I guess. I open my eyes to find myself in Heras solarium. Not a bad place for a nap.

I decide to get up from the comfy couch. I put weight on my feet and collapse instantly. Wierd. How can I act hungover if I'm not?

I look at my legs.

Hey wheres my brace?

It was missing. Crap I can't walk easily without it. I'm going to have to limp my way around until i find it.

Oh Joy.

**Neil:**

That was one awesome night! Wait was it? I can't remember. What the hell. I swear mother nature is out to get me. I never did like nature anyways. h look. She rewarded me with a blistering headache.

I open my eyes. I should check my mirror. That was probably a rough night and T probably have bags under my eyes.

I grab my mirror, look and drop the mirror.

This is not happening.

"AIEEEEEEEEE" I scream at the top of my lungs. I have nipple piercings. Hideous nipple piercings. This is an utter disaster. My career is down the drain. Now I have to stick with all this dopey "Save the World" stuff.

I jumped out of my resting place, which turned out to be Aphrodite's spa. I must have slept well for a drunk because despite the piercings. My bags were minimal. Thank Zeus too. I couldn't show up in public with those eye bags.

I wade out of the spa, grab a towel and step over some unconscious body. I need a shower. the salt water is killing my hair.

**Atlanta:**

I think I was better off in the garden. This bathroom is wreck. So many unconscious, naked people everywhere. What happened here? An orgy? And it stank. No reeked of vomit. Nonetheless, i creep toward the showers hoping nobody wakes up. I toss a passed out kid out of the shower and wash off the unpleasant vomit from my skin. Better than being covered in it I will admit.

I step out, regather my clothes, pop them on and begin walking out when I notice something. One of the girls. She looks like she was leaning on someone. but that person's gone. That girl is, uh whatshername. Uhh Melinda! that's it. She's in my math class along with Herry of whom she's OBSESSED with. Herry is oblivious to it which is a shame because they would be cute together. Speaking of whom, where are the others? I'll check the main room.

**Jay:**

I found my trousers in the main room. Wow this place is a wreck. The DJ stand is collapsed, and there are beer bottles, bongs, and cups everywhere. What happened? I keep asking myself. I will have to find out today.

As I start cleaning up, I hear someone calling my name it sounds like...

Odie?

I look up to see my friend dangling from a speaker. How did he get up there? I dont want to know. I grab a fallen ladder and rescue him.

"Thanks man."

"No worries now lets find the others-"

They're all here. Wow. Sometimes I think fate plays with us a bit. Atlanta looked like she had a shower, Herry was eating cereal, Neil had...

Nipple piercings? WTF? Archie was missing his brace and Odie looked like he got in a fight. They all look as hungover and tired as i do.

"Does anyone remember ANYTHING?" They shook heads.

"No but it looked like it was some party." Atlanta said. The others chuckled.

"Alright guys. I know were all hungover and stuff, but lets get the unconcious people out of here bfore they wake up. Some of the decor has gone back to normal and we don't want them seeing it."

The others groaned but began piling passed out bodies and sending them out the portal. I notice something is missing.

"Hey,wheres Theresa?"


	3. Celebrity Connections

**Exams and projects are getting me busy and other distractions. ;) Heres chapter 3.**

**Herry:**

Nothing helps a hangover better than some pancakes from the local diner. I'm scoffing them down after spending the morning getting those unconcious bodies to their homes using the portal. It was tiring enough with it. Now we are trying to remember last night with little luck. I don't remember what happened except everything prior toour toast. It must have beeen fun because waking up with all those girls, is like something from a Elysium Fields.

Awesome.

I am getting worried about Theresa though. There were alot of creepy people I dragged out. Half naked ones, blue ones, I swore I saw a green one at one point. I hope it's just the hangover cause that would be CREEPY.

**Jay:**

"So nobody remembers ANYTHING after that toast?" Its worth asking again. It is surprising what might return. But still no luck.

"Sorry Jay. we can't remember anything. ANYTHING." Atlanta really was emphasizing ANYTHING. Its hopeless.

Odies looking at his PMR. He must have some solution.

"I'm checking Theresa's PMR, but I'm not getting a signal." Damn. This could mean shes in danger. Again.

"Don't worry guys, well try and see if any of our guests remember. Neil, how many people did you invite?"

Neil blushed. "The whole school?"

You have got to be kidding me.

"You have got to be kidding me." That wasn't meant to be out loud.

"hey lets look on the bright side. "Herry said with his mouth full of maple syrup and pancakes, "plenty of witnesses." I smile. people underestimate Herrys intellect more than he deserves. I start to zone out, thinking what might have happened to Theresa. I've only known her for a few months but I do feel something strong towards her. Maybe I should ask her on a date sometime and see how that goes providing she's hasn't been murdered by crackheads.

"YO GUYZZZ!" Once again, my thoughts have been rudely interrupted. We all look to the main door in unision. All our eyes widened and our jaws dropped at the exact same again.

I'm dreaming. I have to be because there, walking towards us was Justin Beiber. I never liked his music and he looked a lot shorter in real life, but I know a certain Neil is his biggest fan.

More so that millions of screaming 13 year olds? Yeah.

He walked to our table. "That my friends was one awesome party last night!"

Justin Beiber was at our party. I'm lost.

OMG JUSTIN BIEBER AHHHHHHHHHHH" Neil screamend and asked for his autograph.

"Dude I've given you like thirty autographs. And WOAH you actually did it! You pierced your nipples! You do realise I was joking when I dared you to do that."

He seems to remember a lot from last night. Maybe he can help us.

"Justin, we don't remember anything from last night and we don't know where Theresa is. Can you help us?"

Juistin rubbed his chin. "Oh you mean that ginger girl. Yeah she was pretty good looking.."

"Lets get to the point Justin." Herry is a bit of a Beiber hater. Crazy cousins. Thats all I have to say about that.

"OK chill Jay. Yeah the DJ, that guy witht the dreads said he'd walk her home. She was piss drunk and could barely stand up. Yeah that Phill guy."

We all looked at each other. "Pan?"

"Who?"

"NOTHING."

Why would Pan kidnap Theresa? He wouldnt have let himself get stuck under Cronus' control again and was wheeling Atlanata, not Theresa.

The pop star turned his focus to Archie. "ARRRRCHIE! I see they let you ouy. Did your buddies pay parole or something?"

Archie looked shocked. He was arrested? We need to find out about more of where they had gone and whatvthey did last night. It could lead to Theresa's exact position.

"I... ...was arrested?" this isn't impressing Atlanta. Not a good move.

"'Yeah man you went off and stole some kids car. then you TRASHED it. The cops were on you like lightning."

Justin pauses to see our bland expressions.

"Wow you guys really don't remember much do you?"

Archie in a shallow voice says "actually, we remember nothing."

"Oh. Well good luck on finding your friend. I've got a concert at 5. Here are some tickets if you want to come."

He hands us one each and two to Atlanta. One for Theresa if we find her I guess. The pop sensation left.

"So I was arrested?"

"Justin Beiber was at OUR party?"

"Pan had Theresa?"

"I pierced my own nipples?"

We all laughed. Except for Neil who was excited that he met his idol, not so much thaat his idol dared him to pierce his nipples.

"So what now?" Odie asked. Good question. We have one lead; Pan. The problem is, we don't have a clue where he is, or how we might obtain that information.

Time to be leaderish.

"Ok guys, well split up and cover as much of the city as we can for clues. If we come back empty handed, well go to the concert. Someone there might recognise us from the party and further help us." Herry groaned.

"There is no way I am going to a Bieber concert." I knew he'd say that.

"Fine. You and Odie can stay back and help out here. Lets split up into three groups of two. Herry youre with me. Archie and atlanta and Odie and neil. lets go. We have a friend to find."

**sorry again for the slowish update. These things called exams? Yeah. You guys know. :(**


	4. Inching Closer

**Here is chapter 3. it is nice to see you are all enjoying this, less serious story. ;)**

**Theresa:**

Ow. My head hurts. Not the hangover kind but serious vision headaches. Why do i always get the visions? Send them to Neil or Herry or someone else. Well, my visions brought back the memories of last night. Unfortuantely, including the ugly ones. Justin Beiber and Kim Kardashian were there which was pretty cool and that cute guy from my spanish class was hitting on Atlanta who had made some ugly ambrosia from the kitchen. It took Herry and Archie to keep the moving sludge down. Archie was too smashed to do much it was mostly Herry sitting on it and looking like he wet his pants.

Another vision. Apparently I hooked herry up with my entire phys ed class excluding me of course. What can I say? The big man has wheels. My visions have left a blank spot between that point and what felt like a tree branch to the head and knocking me out. Lovely bump on my head. I'm becoming more aware of my surroundongs. One problem though;

I have a bag over my head and my hands are tied up. I'm in a truck. Maybe on a highway. In the city there's lots of city noises outside. If only I could get out of these ropes.

Hmm they're smooth. Weird I thought rope is brittle. I focus on that for what feels like forever. :/

All of a sudden, sunlight breaks through the transluscent bag. I am picked up over the shoulder. Its not my friends. They would have untied me...

Cronus. of course. While his enemies are piss drunk at some party, he comes and kidnaps us. The others might be here. I should call for help.

"Umhmhmhm"

Great he taped my mouth shut. Is that a sock in my mouth? GROSS! I'm carried around for a few minutes util i am dropped in a dankly and cold room. I hear a familiar voice.

"There. You have her. Now leave it alone."

Pan. How could he? We helped him out of Cronus' clutches and now he repays us by turning back.

"First thing is first Phil. We need to ensure this is the real deal."

I know many things. more than I should. And I know that, is not Cronus' voice. I hear a snap of a finger and...

I black out.

**Jay:**

"Sorry Jay. Its been several hours and we have found no traces anywhere." Odie sounded apologetic.

"No worries Odie. We'll go to the concert and maybe find a trace there."

"Ahem" Herry coughed a "Not me".

"Like I said Herry, you and Odie stay at the secret wing. We need you guys to start cleaning up and keep us posted on what to do." Herry was being a bit annoying about this, but I don't have two twin cousins who don't shut up about the pop star. No wonder he has a bad temper.

"Lets go."

Atlanta was looking at Archie funny. "Hey Arch, why aren't you chickening out?"

Archie smirked. Here comes MR Macho; "A feew thousand screaming 12 year olds. What could possibly happen?

**Archie:**

Oh My Gog. SO many Screaming girls. Is this tartarus? I should have stayed back.

Well seeing as i am here, I best go looking for people who know about the Theresa issue. Bloody drama queen. Always getting herself into trouble. There was the three headed thing, the crazy ass witch. I can't wait for an encore.

"Archie, Neil found someone lets go." Atlanta taps my shoulder. I snap back to reality. better than complaining in my head. Lets see ehat the lucky guy has found. I should give him a nickname like Leprechaun or St Patrick. there's gotta be something else just as annoying and obnoxious.

"ARCHIE"

Wow I did it again. Lets go.

"So how are the piercings Neil?" this girl the found is a little seductive on Neil. Are they sure she knows something?

"Theyre horrible. They make my beautiful body HIDEOUS!" Come on St Patrick. Enough with the you. More about the possible danger our friend could be in.

"So do you know what happened to Theresa?" asked Jay. I think our leader might be crushing on Theresa. It's early days yet but you never know...

"Oh Theresa! yes gorgeous eyes but needs to stop high riding." this chicks eyes are red. Shes fried like an egg. "Yeah that DJ took her home. Its funny. He didn't have an address . Oh I remember! He told me to tell you that he took her to his home or something like that. Ha its all fuzzy still."

Oh no she's looking at me funny.

"ARRCHHIEEEE. You got out of jail? Thank god." I am getting annoyed by all the me getting arrested and being a criminal talk. "Yeah i was gonna hook you up with a good friend of mine, but then you took off in the big guys truck and wrecked it."

Shit.

I smashed Herrys car.

I am dead.

Dead.

"I'm dead." Oh that one came out verbally.

"Smooth moving Dork." Sarcasm is not helping now Atlanta.

"Well we have one thing straight." Finally. Progress. You can count on Jay to stay on task. "We need to find Pan. Where we find Pan, we find Theresa."

**Odie:**

Good news, i am thinking straight now. The Tylenol in Chirons office works magic if you get the right dosage.I sit at Hermes desk setting the decor back to normal. harder than setting it up the first time.

"Het Odie, could you help with some of the actual cleaning?" Moans Herry as he walks by the room.

"Actually Herry, I think that Olympus has some form of self cleaning system. i just need to find it on the comp-."

-Ring Ring-

I pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Odie!Its Hermes. How are things going back in Olympus?"

"Oh! Erm, nothing particularly exciting. Pretty relaxed. You?"

"I have some news. the gods are coming back tomorrow. Someone let Cerberus loose last night and the gods have had a stressful time getting him back. Zeus is arguing with Hades about security protocols and Hades is being a bit of a younger brother about it. Hes actually older though which makes NO sense. Anyways, we will be back at 7PM tomorrow evening. See ya there!"

-Call ended-

"Who was that?" asks Herry, holding a box of empty berr bottles. No point in hiding it.

"We have a major problem."

**Remember; read review and no forest fires. An don't do drugs. ;)**


	5. Awkward Starfish

**Exam week has arrived. :(**

**Jay:**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" How can this situation get worse?

"The gods are returning tomorrow. That means we have to clean up this place AND locate Theresa before Cronus pops up again. We're not any use against him without all of us." I thought last week was stressfull. I look to the others. Neils eyes brighten.

"Do you think Cronus is behind this"? I had thought that one through already. If Cronus was involved, we'd be dead. He would have figured out that this is Olympus and he would have destroyed it without second glance.

"No. Its not Cronus. It's someone else. Someone powerful though. It's not easy to get the god of panic and the forest on your side. Odie, have you pinpointed Pan's location?"

**Odie:**

I never knew Olumpus had so many gadgets on this flimsy computer. They have satelites in orbit, a wireless signal that covers this whole bloody dimension, and their own website. Not bad.

"The satelites last spotted Pan at an abandoned warehouse in the older area of town. That was two hours ago. He can't have gone too far. If he has Atlanta should be able to track him."

"Got that right." Atlanta spinned a pencil on her fingertips. "Nobody takes my best friend without permission."

Time for the leader to step in, "OK guys we will need to split up. Atlanta and Herry will track Pan. Neil, go out and try to learn more about last night. The rest of us will stay here and clean up."

"Are you crazy?" Archie blurted, "If we split up, Cronus can stop us."

"The prophecy said we would defeat Cronus. Not this mystery guy. We should be safe to split up." Am I the only logical one on this team? Its not that tricky to figure out some of this stuff. Even Herry could think it up. Once I zone back in, Herry, Atlanta and Neil are gone.

Time to hit the control bvoard of Olympus again.

**Atlanta:**

That was some different team picking." herry says as we head towards the parking lot of the school. It's dark out but only just. Its a nice, warm night vwith not too many bloodsuckers.

Oh no, the parking lot. We're heading to-

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TRUCK!"

The truck is a mess. The engine looks like it was smacked into a tree. Now is not a good time to tell him Archie did it when he was drunk.

I remember something. Before the toast, Theresa gave me her keys saying that it would remove temptation. It sounded good because I don't drive yet. But now shes gone and we need a ride. "I'm sure Theresa wouldn't mind if we borrow her car."

A pissed off Herry slumps into the drivers seat, I set my butt into the comfy passenger seat, and we follow Odie's directions which he wrote down for us. Bless him. As much as we slag him for being smaller, we wouldn't last long without Odie.

We arrive at the warehouse. It sure looks metal frame is rusty, the windows are broken, and teh door is open.

Wait. The door is open? Thats not right.

There is a shanty old truck in the warehouse. Somebody was definetly been here. The far door is open too with skid marks. Fresh skid marks.

I hear something behind me. I tell Herry to shush and listen again.

_clunk_

Someone is in here. They obviously hit a bucket or something. I ready my crossbow, stay still for a moment, then spin to my right, and shoot at the dark figure. This guy has moves. They are dodging all my shots. The silhouette hits the ground floor and I see his goat feet.

Pan.

He tries to book it but it is too late. Herry has him in the Herc lock. Taught by the big man himself. Uncounterable. I tried to counter it once. Herry had me in it for a hour before I gave up. Pan isnèt going anywhere. Time for an interrogation.

"Pan, where is Theresa?"

Pan says nothing. I flail my arms in annoyance.

"How could you do this to us? To me? We save you from Cronus' clutches and you backstab us?"

"Pleae Atlanta. I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice." Whos side is this guy on?

"I will tell you what I know. But please get your friend off of me." I nod to Herry and he lets go.

"So," I ask, "Is it Cronus?"

Pan looks down "No. Its a man named Fredrick Anthony. He's a CEO for some massive cattle ranch corporation. He saw me as the leader of Greenpeace, which I am." I did not know that. Wow. "Anyways he blackmailed me last week telling me that if I don't bring him a certain girl, he would cut down the whole Amazon rainforest."

"Get real.: Herry interupted, "The amazon rainforest is huge. Nobody could cut it all down. Who would be mad enough to do that anyways?"

Pan is looking at him funny, "You don't know this guy. The buisness of making profit has gotten to his head. He doesn't think straight anymore. I know his wife and his family disinherited him and left him for it. He doesn't care about people, or forest anymore. Hes insane. The girl he told me to bring was Theresa. I figured one life would save many more." I had a tear in his eye. "I won't forgive myself. Neithe should you. But I will help you get her back if it will make you happy."

A pretty convincing story. I looked at Herry. He was still mad about his truck but was cooling down.

"I think you have helped us enough already."

"No Herry. Pan knows more about this man than we do. We should contact Jay and the others. Either way Pan, youre coming with us."

**Jay:**

"That is the craziest story I have ever heard." I say into my PMR. "Are you sure its the truth? Atlanta?"

"I'm positive. Pan would't lie about this. He wants to help us."

"Fine. Bring him back. I've heard of this Fred guy. He is actually as mad as they say he is. You say he owns cattle ranches?"

"Yup."

"Doesn't Theresas Dad own a cattle ranch company?" We might have a link here. Could explain why Theresa was taken.

"Yeah he does. We'll talk more once we get back." The call ended. OK good news. We have a lead on Theresa. Bad news, Odie is having trouble with the contol board and this place is still a wreck. Neil is yet to reach us but I know he will. His luck will find something I am sure of it.

"Hey check out this liquor bottle. Its in latin." Archie joked. He was having somewhat of a laugh about cleaning up. Im surprised because he is usually the pesimist.

BOOM. The doors swang open to see Neil carrying a bag of some mysterious goods.

"Good news guys, I found some people who said the had some of our stuff." Neil tossed Archie his brace.

"Thanks. I was really strugling without this thing." Archie was, for once grateful to neil. This is one wierd day.

Then Neil tossed me seomething. My sword. What were people doing with my sword? I must have forgot about it before the party. I hope nobody got hurt by it.

"Wy did they have this?" I ask.

"ohh thats a funny one. I asked them myself. they said you were pretending to be a swashbuckling pirate and was swinging on the drapes trying to 'rescue' Odie. You got him on top of a speaker, then ditched him. They took it from you so you wouldn't kill somebody."

So I put Odie up there. I feel bad. The others are snickering but Odie is giving me a grumpy glare. I'll apologise later.

Archie picked up another bottle. "Hey, do you guys recognise this bottle?"

We all gather around him to look at a whiskey bottle. The writing was in Greek, but Archies studies dead languages alot.

"Hey thats the bottle we used for our toast." I remember now. Herry chose the bottle because of the rich colour.

"What does it say?"

Archie reads; "Dionysus specialty whiskey. For gods use only. Mortal consumption will result in.."

he stopped reading.

"Result in what?" Neil persisted. Archie finished the phrase.

"...Short term memory loss."


	6. TIB: Teens in Black

**Someone finally cracked the case! Yes hangover is what I am basing this story on. Its a funny ass movie. XD The grammatical arrors are only typos and stuff becuase I am too lazy to read the whole story over but i will try and avoid them.**

**Archie:**

I cannot beleive that we all lost our memories due to some 2000 year old whiskey bottle. Bummer. Well Jay and Odie are formulating some plan at the moment and the rest of us are cleaning the place up. Odie finally managed to get the decor back to normal thank god. How hard can it be to fix something you set in the first place?

Atlanta and I have moved into the bathroom now. Just me and her. Now would be a time to ask her out, but shes really pissed off and it would make things really awkward. Not a good time. I procrastinate so much about that. When am I going to gut up to ank her? I fight greek mythological mosnters but I can't ask a girl out on a date. What has this world come to? She breaks the silence.

"Ugh to think that 24 hours ago, this place was full of naked people."

"Naked people? You were here last night? You remember something?"

She's frowning at me. "No I walked in here this morning and found the aftermath of an orgy." Sarcasm? "Im not being sarcastic." I thought Theresa was the mind reader.

So we are cleaning out the cans and condoms from the bathroom floor. I'm glad I am wearing safety gloves. I would have gagged by now without them. We stop when Jay calls us in.

**Jay:**

"Me and Odie have devised a plan to infiltrate the building. Its by the seaside and is 40 stories tall. We suspect Theresa is in the penthouse. Archie and Herry will airdrop on the east side while Odie, Neil and I approach from the north side. Atlanta, you will parachute onto the building next door and take sniper position and guuide us through the procedure. Neil, Odie and I will disable the security which is on the 30th floor. We will rendevous at the 35th where Herry will blast open the security door into the main area of the penthouse." I look up from the rough map that me and Odie made. The team is still focused and seem on top of it. "There will be alot of guards armed with guns and bulletproof vests. there is no point using our normal weapons against them. Odie found some guns in Ares warehouse." Atanta blurst out;

"We're going to kill them?"

Odie laughs, "good heavens no. I found some interesting ammunition calle KO bullets. Hephestus made them. Theyre made to impact the target but stop immediently upon impact and stun the victim enought to knock them out." He holds out a bullet with seemingly green glow and what looks like a cap on the end. satisfied, the gang heads to Ares room.

"We are going for stealth. Make sure your gun has a silencer." Herry puts the rocket launcher away depressively. I look at the rack of guns. I think ares has every weapon that has ever existed in this room. I found my gun; a silences submachine gun with a red dot sight. Quiet and compact its perfect. Herry has found a larger rifle and a small demolitions pack. Archie has two uzis and some flash grenades. atlanta has found a sleek, black sniper rifle with a silencer and varied scopes. Infrared, night vision, she has the lot. Odie has some pistols and a mecial kit. Those guards will have live ammunition and if were hit, we're out of action. Neil has a shotgun. he said he wanted to look like Rambo or something. All the guns are equipped with silencers and the KO bullets. We're all set and dressed in black.

"Lets hit the jet guys."

**Theresa:**

Im concious again, but I'm too worn out to open my eyes. I am deep in thought though.

That voice that wasn't actually Cronus, it rings a bell as if I have heard it before. Now I am sort of wishing it was Cronus. The suspense is killing me. At least with Cronus I could predict his moves.

Sigh I hope the others are alright. I wonder if they got captured too or if they are looking for me. I know them well. They wouldn't give up on each other including me without a fight.

I feel something hit my face. A hand. Who the fuck slapped me? I will fuck that bitch up. I open my eyes to see a big man with sunglasses and a tux. I am chained up to a wall. Some kind of meat locker. Beside him is a shoerter man. Balding with a tragic combover. He has a large nose and is twitching his eye.

"Hello there Theresa." how does he know my name?

"Who are you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't remeber me? I used to work with your father when you were smaller. I'm Fredrick Anthony."

Fredrick Anthony? The mad guy who is the rival to my dads buisness? Is this some kind of joke? The guy is crazy. This is uncalled for. I need to know that is going on. The big guy is a bit intimidating, but thats not going to stop me from smarttalking.

"So, are you going to reveal your crazy plan?"

He looks at me, "Excuse me?"

"Well, its the villain tradition to gloat about what you did to get the victim in his clutches."

He smiles, "Well I am actually glad you asked. It started with your father kicking me out of the buisness. I have made this buisness to overthrow him for revenge but it isn't enough. Then YOU and your brat friends destroyed my old hotel.

I gulp. "That old place was yours?"

"Hey you gotta start somewhere ya know." He rambled on, 'So I black mailed your friend Phill to get you here. Bloody guy fell for my bluff. Well actually it wasn't. I'm going to use up that bloody forest regardless. I had someone replace the original whiskey with a spiked one so you wouldn't remember anything. I am no using you as a hostage to make your father hand over his whole buisness to ME. Bloody brilliant plan eh?"

I scowl. "You bastard. My friends will come and save me. they will stop you."

he cackled. "Those bloody teenagers fell right into my trap. I paid Justin Beiber and those girls to trick themto think that Pan has you. I threatened Pan that if he said anything, I would kill him and they will be vunerable to my guards. And they say money doesn't buy happiness!"

the hairs on the back of mt neck stand up. Thsi man is truly insane. He is going to kill us all and mess up the prophecy. I need a miracle.

The big man puts a bag over my head and knocks me out as Fredrick the mad leaves the room.

**Didn't see that coming? Neither did I. Review and no flames! :)**


	7. greek myths go commando

**Atlanta:**

I'm in position. The roof of the New Olympia city hospital gives a great view over everything, including our target building. The skyskraper is mostly glass with a steep frame. Perfect. I set my sniper up and cover myself in some invisibility cloak. This isn't Harry Potter kind, this is a gift from Artemis for breaking my ancestors 100m sprint record. I have used it to sneak out of the house once or twice when athena grounded me for criticizing her cooking. Gods can be really sensitive to the smallest , it will keep me off of the security cameras of the hospital. I don't think they would appreciate an sniper on thir roof.

I see five figures jump out of the autopiloted jet. There are are two groups. They land on the roof and prepare to rappell down. My radio buzzed in.

"Are we clear to rappel on the north side?"

I look through the scope. Their way down is clear. I buzz in; "Clear on both sides. Go ahead."

I watch three figures slowly sneak their was down the side of the building like ants. They reach their destination with no problems. I have a better view on the three than of archie and Herry. Jay buzzes in again.

"We're in. We are ready to breach the door into the halway. are there any guards in the viscinity?"

I look through. The hallway has a large window and I can see all the way down it.

"Three guards in the hallway. Two are closer to your door and the other is further away. Make it quick and you will have the far one down before he realises what is happening."

I watch the figures burst open the door and take all three out within a second. Odie has quite the trigger finger and Neil is plain lucky. Jay is a good shot too. Not as good as me of course but I will give him credit. I hear Archies voice on the radio.

"Me and Herry are waiting to break in."

Jay responds, "Wait until we take down securiy then Atlanta will signal you and you go though. we will rendevous with you at the entrance to the main room."

Archie replies, "Don't take all night."

"atlanta, we are approaching the security office. What are we dealing with here?" I check the office. This building has too many windows. It's too easy.

"You have a large steel door with five guards inside. Theyre watching the cameras but haven't see you yet. Knock em."

I see the smaller figure plant something on the door as they arrive. they take cover and BOOM. I could hear it on the radio along wwith some gunshots, then nothing.

"The security office is taken. Give the signal Atlanta."

I speak into my radio. "Guys you have two guards right outside your door. Make a quick attack and they wont stand a chance."

Suddenly I hear a gunshot from the radio. What was that? I hear a conversation from the radio.

"Neil!"

"Sorry I thought it was jammed."

"Well it wasn't and now people might have heard that. lets move!"

I giggle to myself. Neil is all about himself but he can be a bit of comic releif. Archie beeps in.

"OK the two are down but guards in the next room saw us. Be right back."

More gunshots from the radio then; "OK theyre gone."

I buzz in; "The path for both of you is clear besides a few locked doors. No guards to be seen but stay alert."

I buzz to Jay; "Where are you guys now?"

"We're on the stairs. Any guards?"

"You have a few locked doors too and one guard rigjht above you. Keep it quiet."

My heart has been pounding this whole time. If anyone sees us, we're screwed. Wait for a few minutes when Jay calls me.

"We're all at the rendevous point."

I buzz in. "I'll be right there."

"You'll be what?"

"I get up and put the sniper and my radion on my back. I press a button on my shoulder strap and me backpack becomes a jetpack. I fly across the street with maximum stealth. Nobody notices a thing. I charge right into a window, roll, and land on my feet right in front of the others. Theyre all look at me in shock and impression.

"Don't EVER do that again." thats all Jay has to say to me. I'll settle for a warning. He turns his attention to Herry and Odie. "Lets breach this wall."

"Jay, we used all of them up to get to the rendevous point." Says Herry. "We're all out."

**Archie:**

Thsi is anti climactic. We used all of our explosives to reach here and now we are stuck. Its like it was all for nothing.

Jay paces for a few seconds and looks at Herry. "It looks like youre are ticket through this Herry. Rip it off the hinges or something."

Herry is pretty tired at the moment. And now he has to smash down a 5 inch thick stell door. He isn't pleased. He gives it a try, and te door doesnt budge.

"I'm sorry Jay. This thing won't budge."

Herry is more than capable of ripping this door apart. I've seen him take on much bigger challenges tha this. All he needs is some motivation. I have an idea. It's going to be the death of me, but its the only way we are getting through this door.

"Yeah um Herry, I have a confession to make."

he looks at me sincerely, "Yes?"

"About your truck. Yeah, I was the one who wrecked it. I apparently stole it and wrecked it."

"YOU WRECKED MY TRUCK?" His face is bright red and is extremely mad. Its working.

"Yeah. I did. I'm sorry. I'll get it fixed."

Nothing was topping him now. His fists were cleched. He yelled in anger spun and punched right through the metal door. Five inches if steel. Might as well have been paper. Herry unlocked it from inside and the rest of us stormed in knocking down the guards. theresa was surely in the next room. herry pats me on the shoulder.

"Thanks I guess. But youre paying for the truck. You understand?"

Understand? I thought he was going to squash me flat and he's letting me off. Herry is such an awesome guy.

"I understand." It would be cheaper than my funeral.

We storm through the last door and there she is. Theresa. the drama queen herself. her nose is bloody but aside that, she seems alright. Jay is the first to reach her. No surprise there. They must have something going on or they will for sure.

"You guys came for me?" She asks. She sounds shaky. Probably hasn't eaten all day. Poor girl.

"Its OK Theresa, we will get you out of here." Assures Jay.

We all walk out of the meat locker room with Jay holding Theresa in his arms. We walk out to gunpoint. 10 guards sticking us up with a short man in a suit in front of them. We put down our weapons and put our hands up.

The short man simply says "Well well, what do we have here?"

**Jay:**

Great. Now we are all tied up in the meat locker with this Fredrick guy laughing what seems to be an attempt at an evil laugh but his voice is too squeaky for it to work.

"You brats are probably wondering why you are here."

Theresa complains. "Not again..."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He's repeated this to me eight times already."

And so he babbled on about he he wants revenge and is going to kill us for payback.

"Once you seven are out of that picture as well as your daddy theresa, I will do the same to other companies and eventually, I will become so powerful even the governemnt cannot stop me! Then I will rule the world!" This guy is mad. Completely bonkers. He cackles and leaves the room. Closng the door behind, leaving us and the big bodyguard. The second the door closed, the guard started rummaging through his keys.

Atlanta asks "What are you doing?"

The man said in his deep voice; "I'm busting you out. My boss is mad and doesn't pay me enough to go around trying to take over the world. I could go to jail if I let him kill you. That isn't going to happen."

One by one, he releases each of us and we pick up our weapons. Time for a new plan.

"Odie, call 9/11. Tell them we have an attempted homocise in the making. the rest of you, come with me. We are going to take him down!"

We sneak into an empty main room and on the other side of the room, are two large office doors. We smash them down and aim our weapons at Fredrick the mads head.

"Put your hands up!" He simply cackles and turns his head.

"Youre too late. Theresas father has already handed over his buisness and my guards are coming as we speak. Looks like i will have to kill you now."

I hear the guards coming. Crap we need a miracle.

That miracle comes right on cue. The window in the main room smashes open and you can hear animal noises. It sounds like the guards got amushed by a large flock od Canadian geese or something. Through the doors stomps an angry, goat hooves man.

Pan. fredrick srops his jaw. He obviously didn't know anything about our ties to greek mythology thank god. oan lifts him up four feet by his suit.

"Nobody, ever cuts down the whole amazon forest. Threat or reality ."and he throws him across the room to our feet.

But still, the middle ages man cackles. "Lets see you get out of this one flower boy.' He draw out a cell phone. "I have this entire building wired. In afew moments, all that will be left of us will be beneath the rubble of this building."

This guy isn't bluffing. Shit. SHIT!

"SHIT GUYS LETS GET OF THIS BUILDING!" We all book it as he presses the button. We hear large explosions beneath our feet. The bulding is collapseing. Pan signals for our attention.

"Over here!" He jumps out of the broken window of the collapsing building onto the back of a griffin. We all follow suit. Its either a griffins back or we all die. We all make a jump for it. There are three griffins and we all fly away and watch the once forty story tall bulding smash into the ocean.

**The next chapter will be a conclusive one. I hope you enjoyed but please review and I have a question for all of you;**

**What do you want to be my next story be? A sequel to grande finale? Or maybe a story that you made up and want me to write?**

**Please sumbit your ideas into the reviews and have a nice day! :)**


	8. Chimpz to the rescue

**Here is the final chapter. I have an idea for my next story which will be a sequel to G.F., but not in the way you're expecting. ;)**

**Lets wrap this story up ladies and gentlemen!**

**Jay:**

Most eventful weekend ever. The sun has risen as we land the griffins in the empty park. We clamber off. Weak tired and hungry. The gods arrive in a few hours and we have no energy left. I look at the smoldering ruins on the other side of the city.

"well that was... ...interesting."

Herry smiles "well, at least Cronus wasn't involved."

"I beg to differ." I know that voice anywhere. I draw out my xiphos and aim it right at Cronus' neck. Not that it would do much to an immortal god. The rest of the team, sleep deprived as they all are, are in battle stance. Ready for what the god of time has to throw at us.

Cronus sighs. "Will you please stop? I'm too tired to fight. I just wanted to say thank you for the awesome party the other night."

My mind is officially blown. CRONUS was at our party? Does that mean he found the portal to Olympus. We could be doomed. He does have a grin on his face but he seems so relaxed.

"You were with us at the party?"

"Why yes of course. Just because I am a god doesn't mean I can't party! Lovely little hideout I must compliment you."

Cronus doesn't know. I think we owe him a little honesty.

"Well, how would you react if we told you that the party was held IN Olympus?"

His smile disappeared into a frown. "Are you serious?" I nod." I could have won if I noticed it but no I had to have a good time. Curses!" He curses and rambles as he enters his portal. The second he is gone, we all burst out laughing. I couldn't beleive that Cronus screwed up like that. Gods and their ignorance. No comedy like it.

"We better get back." says Theresa who could barely breathe after all the laughing.

Back. The school...

THE SCHOOL! Holy crap the gods are back in 10 hours and the place is still a wreck! There is no way we will clean it up in time at our state.

We stop laughing as we all think about it at the same time.

'WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" screams Atlanta.

"Theres no way we can clean it up as we are now!" panicks Herry.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it." Says a voice up in a tree above us. Its Pan along with some chimpanzees. Where he got them, I don't want to know. He smiles and we smile back.

"Get yourselves rested up. Well clean up the mess."

**Archie:**

Those chimpanzees are fast cleaners. We had slept for a few hours, come back, and the place was squeakily clean. not a beer bottle, napkin or puddle of vomit in sight. It smells like lemon too. Gorgeous. Jay seems pleased. Pan gives me back the borrowed pendant he needed and took off with his primate friends.

After some laps with Atlanta on the track and some fun with one of Ares battle bots, I am relaxed as the gods enter from the portal. Hera smiles warmly at us.

"How did everything go?" She asked. Jay spoke up.

"Nothing too exciting." Jays a good liar I have to give him that. Hera smiles again.

"Good. thank you all for looking after the place. Is that lemon I smell?"

We are now walking back to the brownstone. We have school tomorrow. I have a history project outline due and I haven't done anything on it. AAtlanta and Neil are in my class too and they will have the same issue. At least i won`t be the only one.

"I think we have all learnt a lesson these past few days." Says Jay.

"Make sure you read the label before you drink the whiskey." I say.

"Don't screw around with cattle ranch companies." says Odie.

"No parties in magical lairs." Says Herry.

We all look at Neil.

"What?"

Theresa says"What have you learnt Neil" is a lecturative voice.

He looks down. "Never announce a party on facebook."

She smiles "very good." We continue walking.

This weekend will boggle my mind for the rest of my life. So much mystery about it and we have only scratched the surface. Tomorrow in school people will most likely ask if I regret getting so drunk. I know my answer;

"Not one bit."

**The end.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for the reviews and now that summer has arrived, I will make my next story more in depth and dark. o.o**

**!Hasta luego todos!**


End file.
